Nightmares
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: Her eyes shut and she breathed evenly; in and out, in and out. The panic bubbled up inside her, threatening to throw her into mass hysteria as she hit the door one more time. The result was the same, a locked door with no escape. Asami/Ed, Vest Duo, slight Asami/Tye.


**Hey there! I wrote this simply because there was a very obvious lack of Vest Duo in this website, and when there is a lack I am here to fix that. SO HERE I AM, WORLD.**

**Lmao, anyways. I don't own the Runaways or anyone else I use in this story.**

* * *

"Um, hello?"

Asami looked around in confusion, her bare feet padding softly against the cool tiled floor as she entered the living room. She immediately took note the absence of her friends, finding it odd that they weren't sitting around the kitchen table or sprawled on the couch like they usually were every morning. Everything else was there; scattered trash, empty pizza boxes and other fast food containers, the books she'd gotten to help with her english... everything but the remaining Runaways.

"Sore ga fushigida..." She ran her fingers through her mess of hair tiredly, deciding to ignore the oddness of the situation and stifling a yawn as she turned around and silently headed back towards her room.

The girl felt a chill creep up her spine as she stumbled into her room and fell back onto her bed head first. Deciding that a few more minutes of sleep weren't a bad thing, she buried her face against the pillow and shut her eyes. A grunt left her mouth as she threw the covers over her body and she relaxed at comfort of her now familiar bed. Asami assumed that the guys had gone out before she woke up, so she'd clearly not be missed anytime soon.

She drifted, the warmth slowly pulling her into unconsciousness...

_Crash!_

Her eyes immediately snapped open at the sound. She jumped up, dragging herself out of bed and towards the direction of the noise. When she reached the living room, there was nothing to be found again except for the front door thrown open. Asami narrowed her eyes, giving the room a quick once over to make sure there were no intruders.

But there was nothing, everything seemed in place. The girl didn't know what to make of it, surely the wind had blown it open, right? One of the others had probably left it open, accidentally, before they had left. It was the only logical explanation to be found.

She shivered involuntarily at the chilly outside air, stepping towards the open door cautiously. Her hand grabbed onto the door handle and without a second thought quickly shut the door. Once more she looked around the room and once more she found nothing out of place. The girl shrugged off the eerie feeling at the pit of her stomach as she locked the door and walked away again.

Her legs carried her to the bathroom, and she rubbed at her eyes as she shoved the door open and walked over to the sink. The bathroom mirror showed her disheveled reflection staring back at her. Choppy hair falling over her the shoulders of a black t-shirt that fit her a few sizes too big, odd mismatched eyes looking tired and a hard frown on her face.

She quickly looked away from herself, training her eyes on the water that poured down as she opened the faucet and let the cold liquid run through her fingers. Both of her hands cupped together as she let the water pour into her hands before she brought them up to her face and splashed it over her skin.

It was refreshing, but it wasn't exactly something to wake her up entirely.

For the second time that morning, Asami strolled back into her room. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her shorts as she turned to walk into her closet, knowing that there was no point in even trying to get any sleep now. With the feeling in her stomach, she was sure there would be no rest to come until she was one hundred percent sure she was safe; a feeling she got around the other teens.

Asami fidgeted as she stepped inside, the closed off space making her feel uncomfortable. Her fingers reached up as she pulled the small chain that sparked the light to life, blinking rapidly at the dim light that surrounded the few articles clothing she owned. She glanced around, picking out what she planned to wear for the day quickly.

A deep breath, the door snapped shut, and her eyes turned to find that she was now locked inside the cramped space.

The clothing in her hand feel at her feet. She clutched the door knob in her hand, turning it once to see that it would not budge. A soft growl left her lips as she banged on the door softly. "Tye? Ed? Virgil? Anybody?" She called out, the only reply received being more silence. If this was them trying to pull a prank on her, she would have heard their muffled laughter from the other side. But she heard nothing.

Doors however, did not close by themselves. And whoever had locked her in was definitely going to get a piece of her mind if she got out. _When_ she got out. Asami had to remind herself that people did not just die in closets, it was just silly to think that it could happen.

Where the falls closing in on her or was that just her imagination? She forced herself to take a deep breath, letting her hand fall back to her side as she stopped hitting the door and took a look around. There was nothing to look at, a few shirts on hangers but other than that the closet was empty. And small, very very small.

The girl scrunched her nose up, eyes falling back on the door as she took a step back so she was standing in the center. The lightbulb shined above her, giving her skin a golden glow as she studied the door carefully.

There was a crack, her vision faded, and small fragments of broken glass rained down on her.

Asami ducked her head, throwing her arms over herself to avoid being cut by the bits. A small gasp left her lips as she blinked at the darkness ahead of her. She resisted the urge to scream or call out again, swallowing the lump in her throat as she took a step towards the door with her hands outstretched in front of her to keep from tripping on anything. The girl winced as she felt the glass cut into the skin of her bare feet, whimpering softly as her fingers traced the edge of the door.

"Hello?" She tried again, much louder than the first time as her palm connected with the wooden surface. No dice, it wouldn't budge.

Her eyes shut and she breathed evenly; in and out, in and out. The panic bubbled up inside her, threatening to throw her into mass hysteria as she hit the door one more time. The result was the same, a locked door with no escape. Did the closet door even have a lock?

A sound rang from the other side of the door. Asami could faintly hear the sound the deep rumble of someone or something laughing.

No, not someone. She recognized the sound, one she had heard a few times before. She'd heard it when she was the Reach's captive, she'd heard it before rescuing the sidekicks, it was one of the most sinister sounds she had ever heard. And it was a laugh that belonged to none other than Black Beetle.

_"Tasukeru!"_ Now she screamed at the top of her lungs, violently banging her fist in the door again and again. Any thought of not panicking left her as she focused on escaping her prison, of being free so she could run away from the monster that lurked behind the door. Her drive increased as a thought occurred to her, what if Black Beetle had already captured the others? Surely that wasn't possible, she wouldn't be left till last; out of all of them, she was probably the most vulnerable.

And the weakest ones always went first.

Still, it only made her want to escape even more. Asami shut her eyes, once again trying to take deep and even breaths as she willed herself to focus on her powers. She threw herself against the door to no avail, she slumped against it as tears threatened to form. Her fists hit the door desperately, a sob threatening to rip from her throat as she screamed once more.

From the other side she could still hear the laughter, growing louder and louder and threatening to engulf her. She pressed her back against the door, covering her ears in an attempt to block out the sound but it was no use. Somehow, she felt as if the sound was coming from inside her head. Nothing could keep it away, it was coming from her own consciousness. Maybe she was going crazy, that would have explained it.

Then the dreaded sound faded, and a new one emerged. Asami could faintly hear three voices calling out to her. Fear engulfed their tones and it took but a moment to make out the sound of rustling. She called out again to them. "Virgil, Ed, Tye! Please help!_ Please_."

The door shook underneath her touch as she noted that they were trying to open it from the other side. She stepped back, tears trailing down her cheeks as sobs racked her body. Her back pressed against the furthest wall, she clutched her head and shut her eyes tightly in an attempt to calm down and pretend none of it was happening. Her fears were coming to life and the only people whom she felt could help her where stuck on the other side.

"Sam!" She took notice of their panicked tones as she door shook violently once more once more. "Open up, please!" That was Virgil, she would recognized his voice anywhere - any of their voices, she would recognize in an instant.

Did he think she was doing this on purpose? "I can't!" She shook her head, another sob rising through her as she pulled her legs closer to her chest. "Get me out, please!"

Another bang against the door and she could make out Ed's soothing voice. "Asami, calm down. Open the door. Just open the door, okay?"

Asami shook her head, screaming at the top of her lungs._ "No, I can't!_" Again, she clutched her head in an attempt to try to make out what was happening. Had she just screamed at Ed? She'd sworn she'd never do that, she would have never screamed at him. But why couldn't he understand that _this was not her fault?! _

The voices seemed to muffle with her exclamation, like they were no longer talking to her but to themselves. She couldn't make out what they were saying, only that they were still obviously trying to open the door. But it wasn't working; it hadn't worked for her, it wouldn't work for them.

She ignored the loud crash, the blinding light and the feeling of someone grabbing her shoulder and yanking her up.

Straight out of her bed and into comforting arms.

The girl was disoriented as she tried to take in her surroundings, not being able to move as she buried her head against Eduardo's chest. Hot tears continued to pour down and now stained his shirt and maroon colored vest. Asami gasped, trying to form words but instead continuing to weep against his comforting warmth.

"What's wrong with her?" Her ears picked up the sound Tye's unsure voice from feet away, standing near where assumed was her now broken down bedroom door.

She understood, even before Eduardo answered his question what it was that had happened. But she didn't dare speak up in fear of making herself look like a bigger idiot. Her eyes shut tightly again as she willed the tears to go away, feeling Ed's arms wrapped tightly around her chest in an attempt to calm her down. "I think she had a nightmare." He answered softly, stroking her hair soothingly before directing his next words towards her in the smallest of whispers. "Shhhh, todo está bien. No one's going to hurt you."

Her head nodded quickly at his assurance, a delirious giggle leaving her lips as she pulled herself away from him to look at his face. She noticed the way his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes met hers, looking much more put together than she felt. Asami was sure she looked like a mess; a pathetic, blubbering, mess.

His hand came up to her face, caressing her cheek as he wiped away her tears gently. "You're going to be okay." She shut her eyes, taking one more deep breath before she took his hand in hers and turned her head to look at the confused expressions Virgil and Tye both shared.

Her cheeks flushed a dark crimson color and she ducked her head after seeing the two broken pieces of wood that were once her door. Of course, a quick glance at the closet told her what she already knew; her moment of terror had never really happened and it had all just been a dream, a very vivid nightmare. "I... sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize." Virgil shrugged, offering her a small smile as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Nightmares happen."

Once more, Asami nodded before turning her attention to Tye. He didn't smile back but Asami noticed his glance go from her to the hand that Ed currently held on to for the smallest of moments. But she noticed, and she quickly slipped her hand from his grasp when she did. "Sorry about the door." She barely heard his mumbled apology as he left the room, trailed behind by Virgil.

"You gonna be fine tonight?" Her attention snapped back to the boy who sat beside her, her eyes lingering a few moments longer on the empty doorway before she looked at Eduardo again. The moonlight's glow that entered through the window hit his face, making it quite obvious to see the spark of worry that danced in his eyes. "I can stay if you want."

She nodded in reply to his question, brushing a strand of her hair away from her face as she spoke up. "I gonna be fine, promise." Trying and failing at giving off an enthusiastic smile, she took a deep breath and frowned again.

Eduardo opened his mouth to say something, quickly shutting it again after a moment before he too nodded. "Bien." He leaned forward, his lips pressing against the crown of the girl's head and leaving her speechless as he got up. "Goodnight."

Her eyes followed his retreating figure, fingers clutching the white sheets in her sweaty palms as she bit her lip, then they darted around the room nervously in an attempt to make sure that there was nothing else there.

Asami's eyelids felt heavy and she sunk down into her bed, head hitting the comfortable pillow. But despite all of that, she couldn't hide the fact that she was blushing madly. The girl was sure she wouldn't be able to get any sleep, but she wasn't completely convinced that it would be just because of the nightmare.

* * *

**Review, pleaseee?**

**I might make this a multi-chapter story, not sure yet...**


End file.
